Sam Riegel
Sam Riegel is an American voice actor, writer and director who appears in cartoons, anime and video game series. He voiced Donatello in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series, and Riven in the Nickelodeon series Winx Club. Sam began his career as a child actor in theater in Virginia, where he landed the role of Gavroche in the musical Les Misérables at the Kennedy Center. He went on to tour with the show in 26 cities across America, eventually moving to New York City to perform in Broadway and off-Broadway shows. In 1994, he graduated from the Professional Children's School on the Upper West Side of Manhattan and enrolled at the University of Virginia, where he was a member of the award-winning a cappella group The Academical Village People. After completing college, he returned to New York City to pursue his voice acting career. On September 11, 2001, he witnessed the attacks on the World Trade Center and recorded his experiences, capturing footage that was featured in several documentaries about it. He lives and works in Los Angeles, CA. Riegel is voice director for the hit Disney television cartoon series Sofia the First, which stars Ariel Winter. He also hosts the All Work No Play podcast with fellow voice actor Liam O'Brien. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Maki Ichinose, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Ikkaku Madarame (Ep. 104-105) *''Blue Dragon''- Jiro *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Kudamon *''Fate/Stay Night''- Shirou Emiya *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Viral *''Kekkaishi''- Kimiya Hachioji (Ep. 25), Koshu, Kyoichi Hiba, Makio, Yukimasa *''Lucky ☆ Star''- Minoru Shiraishi *''Mega Man Star Force''- Tom Dubius *''Naruto''- Shino Aburame (Eps. 23-24), Zaku Abumi, Baki, Mubi, Chishima *''Naruto Shippuden''- Baki, Shin (Sai's Brother), Rinji *''Persona 4 The Animation (2011-2012)''- Teddie *''Pokémon''- Chico *''Prince of Tennis''- Shuichiro Oishi *''Shaman King''- Faust VIII *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''- Taniguchi, Mr. Kimidori (Haruhi-chan) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!''- Tristan Taylor (Eps. 1-10), Rex Raptor (seasons 1-3), Arkana *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX''- Blaze *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's''- Radley *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal''- Chills *''Zatch Bell!''- Purio Non-Anime *''Dance-A-Lot Robot''- Dance-A-Lot Robot *''Happy Monster Band (2005-2010)''- Raoul *''Jackie Chan Adventures''- Jimmy *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009)''- Donatello, Dr. Chaplin, Shellectro, Zippy Lad *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward (2006-2007)''- Donatello, Dark Don, Triple Threat (Yellow Head) *''TMNT: Back to the Sewer (2008-2010)''- Donatello *''Turtles Forever (2009-2010)''- Donatello *''Winx Club''- Riven (Nickelodeon dub) Video Games *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Nnoitra Gilga *''Blue Dragon (2007)''- King Jibral, Turbulent Mai *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (2008-2009)''- Wallman, Blackmore *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- York Neely *''Digimon World Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Kudamon *''Final Fantasy IV (2007-2008)''- Edward *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Stahl, Donnel *''Guilty Gear Xrd: -SIGN- (2014)''- Ky Kiske, Lucifero *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009)''- Incisor, System Voice *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010)''- Soldiers / Extras *''Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2009-2010)''- Kuroma Tatsushiro *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Teddie *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Teddie, Various Students *''Revelations: Persona (2009-2010)''- Masao "Mark" Inaba *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Various Students *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Tennessee Kid Cooper *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Scoundrel *''Soulcalibur Legends (2007)''- Joachim *''Tales of Vesperia (2008-2009)''- Flynn Scifo *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series''- Donatello *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled (2009)''- Donatello, Baxter Stockman, Foot Soldier *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Peter Parker/Spider-Man *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012)''- Starscream, Snarl, Additional Voices (Autobots) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron (2012)''- Starscream *''Trinity Universe (2009-2010)''- Kanata *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Phoenix Wright Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Spider-Man Category:Mega Man Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Final Fantasy Category:Ace Attorney Category:Castlevania Category:Guilty Gear Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki